An honour to serve part II
by x-thebill-x
Summary: An honour to serve part II. my first fanfic so plz rate and review! basically this is what i thinks gonna happen in the next episode, due to air on October the 2nd.
1. Dead or Alive

An honour to serve part II

My first ever fanfic story. Please rate and review. This is the next episode to be shown, (what I think is going to happen).

**Dead or Alive**

Police! Smithy shouted, and hit Jake Quinn with his asp. "Everyone up, go on get out!"

Jake got up and punched smithy, smithy fell to the ground. "You shouldn't have done that" snarled Jake. Sophie came up behind him and hit him over the head just as he was about to shoot. AARRGHH! BANG!

Gina and everyone outside stared on with horror, thinking that smithy had been shot. Jake radioed in "you've got an officer down", and turned the radio off.

Smithy groaned, and started to get up. "Stay where you are" screamed Jake. Smithy let go of the asp, and did what Jake said. The gun was now so close to his head, that if he dared move, then he would be dead within a second.

Sophie if you ever try that again, then I will kill you, said Jake as he held his head in pain. "I wasn't just going to stand there while you shot him was I?" she answered back.

"Jake" smithy started. "Shut up" Jake shouted back. Ok now get up slowly. Smithy did as he was told and got up slowly, take off your belt and give me your phone. Smithy handed him the belt and the phone. Jake smashed the phone and threw the belt across the room to where Sophie and her friend were standing.

"Sophie take out the handcuffs and pass them to me, now!" Sophie took out the handcuffs from smithy's belt, and passed them to Jake. "Turn around" Jake ordered. Smithy turned around, and his hands were grabbed and cuffed behind his back.

Everyone get into the other room, including you, pointing his gun at smithy. He threw smithy against the wall, and then went and locked the door. "Everyone out there thinks you've been shot," he laughed looking at smithy. He went over to the window.

"Why don't you just give your self up?" smithy replied. Jakes face turned angry and he stormed over to smithy and shouted, "You're lucky to be alive, so just sit there and keep quiet". And he punched smithy in the stomach, winding him. _Will anyone get me out of here_, smithy thought.


	2. The Situation

**The situation**

"Sir, smithy's radio's been turned off, and his phone goes straight to voice mail."

"Ok thanks Millie", Heaton replied.

"Sir, what if smithy's hurt?" asked Gina worryingly.

"I don't know Gina", Heaton answered, "I'm sure he'll be fine, I think Quinn just wants us to think that he's shot him."

Gina still didn't look convinced.

"Sgt Stone, you will be the hostage negotiator,"

"Yes sir, stone replied and walked over to where the phone was."

"Okay now we all know that smithy may have been shot, but please keep an open mind for now. I'm going to send C019 in to try and find out what's going on."

"Gina try not to worry, he will be fine, he's a tough one." Said Heaton.

"Yeah I know sir, Gina smiled," trying to look reassured, but Heaton knew from her face, she thought she had just lost another officer.


	3. School Siege

**School Siege**

The room was quiet; smithy was in one corner, his head throbbing. And in the other corner, was Jake Quinn, who looked madder than ever. A gun in his hand, finger on the trigger, ready to shoot someone, his eyes fixed on smithy.

Ring, Ring, Ring, the phone in the corner had started. It was near smithy, Jake went and sat on the chair next to it, and said to smithy if he moved or spoke, then he would shoot him. He picked up the phone.

"Jake Quinn?" stones voice came down the phone.

"Yes I want to speak to Nicola now," demanded Jake.

"Ok but first you need to do something for us, put Sgt Smith on the phone."

"I've already told you, I shot him." Answered Jake.

"We know that's not true, the armed officers have seen him in there with you alive." Said stone calmly. "Now can we talk to him?"

Jake turned to smithy "I'm going to put it on speaker, if you say anything you're not supposed to, then you see this bullet, it will be in your head," he digged the gun harder into smithy's head. Smithy nodded. Jake put the phone on speaker and put it by smithy's ear.

"Hello" he said in a troubled voice.

"Smithy thank god you're ok, we all thought you had been shot, is anyone hurt?" came stones voice down the phone.

Quinn shook his head indicating smithy not to answer, so smithy said "I can't say". Quinn snatched the phone away from his ear.

"That's enough talk now get Nicola to come here." And he slammed the phone down.

"M'aam, sir" shouted stone from across the courtyard. "Quinn wants to speak to Nicola Perry, could you get uniform to pick her up?" He continued.

"Is he ok?" asked Gina.

"Yeah I spoke to smithy on the phone, he couldn't say much, but he's ok. Jake is vey agitated though."

"Oh great" replied Gina, that's all we need, ok thanks Callum, keep us posted."

"Will do M'aam." He replied.

"See I told you, he's fine," said Heaton, as he walked off.

_For now Gina thought_, worried about her officer.


	4. Positions

**Positions**

Jake Quinn sat there looking at Smithy's warrant card. "Sgt Smith" he read out, and laughed, it was obvious he was insane. He heard a noise in the next room. "What was that?"

"Probably Sophie" smithy replied."

"No I put Sophie in the other room." He looked worried. "It's the armed officers" he shouted angrily.

He strode over to smithy and grabbed him, and pulled him up. "SSHHHH" he whispered, and put his hand over smithy's mouth. They were in the room next door. "Ok move" Quinn ordered, pointing the gun at smithy's head. "I thought I told you to stay out" shouted Quinn.

The officers were stunned and decided to walk out slowly, as they didn't want smithy to get shot.

"That's it keep on going, or I'll shoot your officer" he screamed. He then backed back into the other room and barricaded the door.

Smithy ran at Quinn, when his back was turned. But Quinn was ready and turned round, elbowing him in the face. Smithy screamed in agony as Quinn pounded him to the floor. "Now tell me Sgt Smith, where will C019 be?"

"I'm not telling you anything" smithy spluttered back.

Quinn kicked him hard in the ribs. "Tell me!"

Smithy groaned with pain, and said "up on top of the building."

"Where else" he shouted kicking him again.

"ARRGHH, on the bottom floor, I swear that's where they'll be," smithy screamed out in pain as Quinn kicked him in the stomach.

"Ok now get up and get into the other room with Sophie," Quinn said hauling smithy into the room.

Quinn threw him against the table; Smithy hit his head hard, and started to lose consciousness. Sophie ran over to him to see if he was alright. But smithy closed his eyes, before she got there.


	5. Nicola Parry

**Nicola Parry**

Smithy's eyes started to open; he couldn't remember what had happened. His hands were handcuffed behind his back on a chair; his wrist was in an awkward position. His feet were bound so he couldn't move. He was gagged so tightly, that he couldn't move his lips. Quinn hadn't noticed that smithy had woken up. He was talking on the phone to a woman named Nicola parry. In the distance smithy could hear Sophie's friend Polly, it sounded as though she was having an asthma attack.

"Jake I need you to tell me, is anyone hurt?" came the voice from Nicola on the speaker.

"Polly's having an asthma attack," Jake admitted.

"Please Jake let the paramedics come in and look at her."

"No" replied Jake.

"If you let the paramedics come in, then I will too, but only after Polly's ok."

"Fine, but the paramedic comes in alone, and no tricks or, the police officer dies."

"Agreed."

"Sir," shouted Callum, a girl is having an asthma attack, Quinn has agreed to let a paramedic go in alone, only if Nicola parry goes in afterwards. He says if we try anything then he'll shoot smithy."

"Ok, we need to send someone in undercover as the paramedic," replied Heaton.

"I'll go" said Rachel.

"Are you sure" said Heaton.

"Yeah" I'll go.

Quinn strode towards smithy, "let me get that gag off for you" he snarled.

Smithy coughed, and breathed in some fresh air. Quinn squirted water down smithy's throat. "Now do you think they'll try anything?" Quinn asked.

"No, they won't, because they know you'll shoot me if they do." Smithy replied.

Knock, knock, knock. Jake looked up and went over to the door. He unlocked it and let Rachel in. She was dressed as a paramedic. Smithy looked up, and was a bit surprised that Rachel had walked in. As Quinn locked the door, Rachel quickly surveyed the room.

She went over to smithy, "What are you doing?" shouted Quinn.

"I was just seeing if he was ok,"

"He's fine, now stand away from him." Jake went over to where Smithy was, he grabbed his wrist and twisted it right round.

"OWWWW" smithy screamed.

"Stop it please" shouted Rachel.

Quinn let go of smithy's wrist.

"It's broken, please take the handcuffs off, I need to treat it." She said.

"How do I know that he's not going to try something, as soon as I take the handcuffs off?" replied Jake.

"You could handcuff him to the radiator; I only need to look at his wrist."

"Fine." Here's the keys, Rachel freed smithy's hands, and untied the rope binding his legs. "Ok now both of you get up and walk slowly other there towards the radiator. Now sit down." he shouted pointing his gun at smithy.

Rachel did up the handcuffs, and started treating his wrist.

"OWW" smithy groaned. "Why don't you go and get Polly, while I treat his wrist."

"Fine, but if either of you move then I'll shoot the girls," he replied. And with that he left the room.

"Are you okay" she said to smithy.

"Yeah it's just my wrist, that's really hurting."

"We'll get you out of here soon."


	6. Final Move

**Final Move**

"Are you done yet" asked Quinn.

"Yeah his wrist will be fine," Rachel answered. "Oh my god, you've got to let me take her to hospital, this is serious. She could die if I don't."

"Ok go, but these two stay with me" he added.

Rachel left the building with Polly; the real paramedics took her in the ambulance to the hospital.

"Sir," she shouted urgently. She told him everything about the whereabouts of the room, where Jake, smithy and Sophie were, and about the room layout.

"Good work Rachel" said Heaton.

"Is smithy really hurt?" asked Gina.

"No just a broken wrist."

"Ok I'll go on and pass all the information on to C019; we're going to end this, now."

C019 made their way into the building and got into their positions. Stone was at the phone, ready to ring Quinn. Everything was ready for the arrest.


	7. The Arrest

**The Arrest**

Smithy was pretty nervous, about what was about to happen. He knew that C019 would come storming through that door any minute, He couldn't do anything with his wrist handcuffed to the radiator.

Ring, Ring, Ring, "What do they want now?" shouted Quinn. Clearly getting more and angrier by the minute. He picked up the phone.

Stone gave the thumbs up to Heaton.

"GO, GO, GO!" Heaton yelled down the radio.

C019 officers filled the room where smithy was being held, Jake was so shocked.

"But the gun down" the officers screamed at him. He did what they said, and was finally arrested.

Rachel and sally helped Sophie out, who was scared stiff.

Gina came rushing in, "Smithy, thank god you're alright." She said as she reached him. She took out her keys and unlocked the handcuffs. "Haven't I told you before, not to ever do that to me again," she said as she helped smithy up.

"Sorry M'aam" he replied, obviously in pain.

She helped him out of the school, over to the paramedics. Heaton was running over to him. "Gina, I feel weird," smithy said. Suddenly he collapsed right in front of them.

"Smithy, Smithy! Wake up, come on smithy open your eyes." Shouted Gina.

"Right what's his name?" asked the paramedic.

"It's Dale" answered Heaton, worried about what had just happened.

"Ok Dale, can you open your eyes," but smithy was out cold.

"Help me get him into the ambulance," she said.

"What's wrong with him," asked Gina thinking the worse.

"I can't be sure," said the paramedic. "But it looks like he's just collapsed, due to a bang on the head, and dehydration. We're going to take him to the hospital now. Do you want to come with him?" she asked Gina.

"Yes please," she jumped into the ambulance, and it drove away.


	8. Hospital Goodbyes

**Hospital Goodbyes**

Beep, beep, beep, went the monitoring machine. Smithy groaned with pain, as he tried to move.

"How are you feeling" said a familiar voice.

"My wrist really hurts" he replied. "What happened Gina?" he asked.

"You collapsed when we got you out of the school, the doctors said, it was probably due to a bang on the head. But they said you'll be fine."

"Oh and is my wrist broken?" he asked, as he tried to move again.

"Oi, try and keep still, it won't hurt as much then, and yes it is broken."

"Oh great, that's my writing hand. What's wrong?" he asked looking concerned.

"I've got something to tell you. Smithy I can't do this anymore. First Emma, then sally nearly got herself killed twice. Then when we heard that gunshot, I feared the worse had happened. I just can't do the job anymore, I'm going to go and hand in my resignation later."

"But you can't" smithy argued back.

"Smithy I've already made my mind up, I'm sorry, but it's my time to go. If our friendship meant anything, then you'll respect my decision."

"Ok but I'm not happy about it. OWW" he had tried to move his wrist.

"Stop moving, otherwise it will hurt more," she giggled.

"I'm going to miss you Gina."

"Get some rest Smithy."

"Ok goodbye" and he laid his head back on the pillow.

"Bye smithy, Oh and don't go getting yourself into trouble, and be good for your new inspector, whoever she is."

"Oh Gina you know I will" he grinned.

Smithy closed his eyes, and Gina left the room after, taking a look at her old friend for the last time.

THE END


End file.
